


Pitter Patter

by CKM_Writes



Series: Literally Been Here the Whole Time [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Side Staubrey, side bechloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Jessley prepare for a new addition to their family. The Bellas “try” to be helpful. Yup, that’s pretty much it. Lots of Jessley and baby fluff!
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith
Series: Literally Been Here the Whole Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752412
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Pitter Patter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuffysBiggestFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffysBiggestFangirl/gifts).



> Same universe as “Our Celebration” I’ll try to update, but y’all know me. Hope you enjoy anyway!

“Hey Ash, do you remember the weekend at Fallen Leaves?”Jessica set the book she’d been reading on the nightstand before turning to face her wife on her left.

Ashley grinned and raised her eyebrow.“Do I remember that day, behind the tree, when you curled my toes so hard that I literally forgot my own name for the rest of the day?”

Jessica blushed and hid her face in her pillow. “I swear half of the Bellas still get our names confused after that.” She finally lifted and shook her head. “But, no. I meant later that night, by the campfire. We were sharing that blanket, surrounded by the stars and all of our Bella sisters, talking about our dreams for the future.”

“Ah yes,” Ashley sighed dreamily, “and then Amy cut us off before we could answer.”

Jessica snorted and kissed Ashley firmly. “Loves ya, Grumpy.”

“You know you couldn’t live without my sarcasm.” Ashley polished her close-trimmed fingernails against her nightshirt.

“I guess it’s a good thing I put a ring on it.” Jessica grabbed Ashley’s hand and kissed said ring.

“Excuse you? I was the one who proposed!”

Jessica giggled. “Ashley Smith just wouldn’t sound right.”

“Are you saying whoever proposes keeps their last name?”

“Them’s the rules. I didn’t make them.” Jessica swung her leg over to straddle her wife and Ashley‘s attempts to refute Jessica’s logic were lost in kisses and caresses and sighs that grew steadily warmer.

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

“I think I’m pregnant,” Ashley groaned as she collapsed back against her pillow.

“Would you like to be?”

Ashley chuckled, “you’re good, Jess, but that’s not biologically possible.”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. I’d be happy to carry. I just wanted to give you dibs.”

“You mean you don’t automatically get dibs since I proposed?” Ashley chuckled and shook her head. “Only you, Babe, would put dibs and pregnancy in the same sentence.”

Jessica fixed Ashley with The Look™️ and Ashley sighed. “Fine! Got it, serious discussion time, okay go.”

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

[A few months later]

 **Jessica** : Guess what pitches? You’re all gonna be aunties!

 **Amy** : pitches is my catchphrase. I’m going to have to charge you for using it.

 **Ashley** : Lily, would you mind teaching me the magic to shut Amy up?

 **Lily** : There can be only one

 **Beca** : Dude, since when was Emily the Highlander?

 **Aubrey** : You finally get her to watch a movie and that’s what you go with?

 **Chloe** : Actually, we binged the TV show. Elizabeth Gracen, sword...

 **Cynthia Rose** : Women and swords! I approve, but what’s wrong with Witchblade?

 **Emily** : Congratulations!

 **Amy** : Thank you! Er... for what?

 **Emily** :Congratulations, JESSLEY!

 **Jessica** : Thanks Em!Ash is due in late April.

 **Aubrey** : Don’t forget, I’m a registered doula!And Stacie has plenty of stories from abuela.

 **Aubrey** : Bella

 **Beca** : Where is Stacie anyway? She’s usually one of the first responses in group chat.

 **Aubrey** : she’s insoluble

 **Aubrey** : indisposed at the molehill

 **Aubrey** : moment. gtg ttyl

 **Chloe** : Get some, Bree! Anyway ... baby shower? I can totes handle planning! Who wants to host?


End file.
